Prince cHARMING
by extremelyinfinite
Summary: Charming and Arrogant, Prince Syaoran, Li believes in lust and LUST only. When he gets rejected by a fiery auburn beauty, he makes it his sole mission to bed this untamable soul.
1. Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

Warning: Some of the characters are OOC. :) enjoy

Syaoran's POV*

'Love is possibly the most useless, and weak thing anyone will ever come across.' I thought seeing dozens of couples dancing amongst each other. I cringed at the thought of me even trying to experience something like that. I don't think I would ever be capable of loving someone, more than myself. As selfish as that sounds, I feel the moment a woman swept me off my feet it would be a complete miracle. When I think of women the one and only thing that crosses my mind is pure lust. I mean that's all they're really good for, besides bearing children.

"Syaoran... Do you see anyone you take an interest in my dear?," my mother asked me seeing my unamused gaze upon the crowd beneath us.

"Mother, I see many that I take an interest in...," I said grinning from ear to ear.

She simply smiled, not knowing of my pure lust intentions towards the many women that flooded my castle ballroom. I looked around the room searching for a beauty that would entertain me even for one night. One woman stood out looking up at me from where she was. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with such innocence, indescribable to words. Her long honey brown hair swayed from side to side as she walked. She was the one... for the night. I walked towards her already assuming how she might react to me. Her back was towards me, and as I was close enough I pulled her into a spoon-like hug. Now most women would turn around and laugh seeing me, their host paying attention to

them, but this one... completely surprised me. She turned around and slapped me in the face.

"You pervert! What the hell do you think you're doing!" She yelled as she slapped me. I held my face in shock seeing a very angry woman pointing a finger at me.

"Are you kidding.. Do you know who I am?" I asked boiling over the fact she could just slap anyone who would just try to hug her.

"Obviously not if I pushed you off you fucking creep." She sneered walking away.

Who the fuck was this stuck-up brat ? I started to follow her, when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Syaoran! I've been looking everywhere for you bro!" Eriol yelled. His blue hair tucked nicely behind his crown.

Eriol Hiiragizawa had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. Our mothers were close, making us just as close. He looked at my cheek that was tinted pink from the previous physical assault from the mystery girl.

"What happened to you?" He asked with a glass of fine wine in his right hand.

"You're actually not going to believe it...I tried to hug this girl from behind and she slapped me as if I was a rapist..." I muttered still slightly annoyed.

"You got hit by a girl?" He snickered.

"Shut the fuck up, when I find her I'm gonna fuck her till she begs me to slap her..." I muttered again secretly plotting.

"Not if you don't know who she is...ahahahahahha" Eriol laughed giving his empty glass of wine to one of the servants.

"Not funny... Get me a drink will you?" I said shoving him towards the servants with the full glasses of wine.

Sakura's POV*

'The nerve of that asshole...,' I thought a little embarrassed about how the whole situation went down.

My father sent me to this far off kingdom, so I could learn from all the snobby aristocrats, and their just-as-spoiled children...You see I'm adopted.. King Fujitaka Kinomoto fell in love with my mother, who was a mere peasant. She became Queen for a short couple of years, until sickness took her to the heavens. By then, my father the King had already developed an unconditional love for me, and refused for me to go back to the life I was living with my mother, before she met him. I owe him my life, and I have always loved him as my own father, because he showed me love and compassion can come from someone who wasn't necessarily obligated to care about me. I have learned the simplest of things, in being a princess, but the way we 'Princesses' are supposed to act makes me cringe. Polite, Kind, Curtesy, basically mouse-like with no voice.. Well in my opinion, I just find all of that too calm especially for someone of my nature. My mother had always taught me to be opinionated, and kind to those in actual need of it. My father sent me here in hopes that being in this kingdom, will attractsomeone for me to be betrothed to.. I loathe it here, this is my first day here, and it's a disaster, all the women here are so priss and proper, and extremely beautiful, while all the men are practically scumbags. I was set to stay with my father's longtime friend Queen Yelan, Li. I was introduced to her when I first got here. She said she had a son, but he was nowhere in sight so I just continued to mingle amongst the other people here. I was to stay in her castle until the summer was over. Itwas like some horrible vacation from hell, because pretending to be nice to a bunch of rich snobby people for a whole summer was not my idea of a good one.

Syaoran's POV*

I soon got over the whole altercation with that bitch from before, because I soon found my arms around a beauty unlike any other, Risuka Miyoko. She had curly blonde hair that hung beautifully around her crown. Her sea-blue eyes glistened as I whispered if we could go somewhere a little more private. She giggled as I licked her neck. She tasted like strawberries.

"Now I wanna know what it tastes like between your...thighs..." I whispered in her ear, making her blush uncontrollably. I grinned knowing I had a beauty that was going to be waiting for me in my bed chambers, as soon as this whole party was over.

"Syaoran..." My mother called me over.

I kissed Risuka on the lips and told her to meet me in my bed chambers later after the party, because I had to attend to my mother. I hurried towards her seeing someone by her side. As I got closer I noticed that the cunt that slapped me in the face was standing next to my mother.

"Syaoran, this is Princess Sakura Kinomoto, her father King Fujitaka has asked me if she can stay with us for the summer, and I of course agreed, knowing you could show her around," My mother said presenting the honey brown firecracker.

"Oh God...Pervy?" She muttered only allowing me to hear.

"And the little bitch..." I shot back seeing my mother's eyes rage.

"Syaoran... Don't be rude, it's not polite at all... I would like you to tour Sakura around the castle tomorrow.. She is staying with us, and I expect you to be on your best behavior, be kind to her, or you will not like the alternative." My mother said sternly lightly pushing this wretched woman towards me. Mother left us alone so we could I guess get to know each other... I already know this one is uncontrollable... What more do I need to know?

"Listen.. I don't need a tour from you I'm sure there are plenty of other fine gentlemen who I would get along with just fine, and ones that won't touch me in any kind of way..." She said glaring at me with her cold emerald green eyes. As she was turning away I grabbed her arm.

"Listen you little ungrateful, Princess, I don't give a shit who you are, my only job is to show you around the damn castle, and then you're free to do what you need to. And I'm sorry if a little hug freaked you out, that could only mean one thing.. that you have obviously never been touched by a real man." I whispered into her ear, then slowly letting go. As I was walking away I felt something hard hit my head, as I turned I saw a black high heel on the floor with a fuming Sakura a couple of feet away. The crowd around us started to laugh, as my temper rose.

"You are a fucking jerk." She yelled quickly grabbing her shoe and shoving me away.

This bitch has the fucking nerve to once again hit me... now this time with a shoe... You will pay you little cunt...

**STAY TUNED****

_So Hi guys I used to write a lot of stuff before, but I stopped, because I guess you could say life got in the way. Hope you guys like it. I'm going to put this under mature for now only for the language so far, I'm not sure if I really want to go into the whole porn in words kind of thing...lol So please review :)_


	2. Wicked Intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

Sakura's POV

Yes I hit that pompous moron with my custom made black stiletto. I don't regret doing such a thing, but if my father ever caught wind that I was acting in a rambunctious manner I am pretty sure he wouldn't be too content. He deserved it, -acting as if he knows anything about me. I stormed off out of that castle containing that gremlin of a prince. Who would have thought someone as nice as Queen Yelan Li, could produce such a spawn of Satan. I sat down by their fountain in the middle of their beautifully grown garden. I looked to the right of me, and there I saw a beautiful Cherry blossom tree. It's ironic that my name means cherry blossom, yet I'm allergic to them. Still, they are truly a beauty in the highest magnitude. I sighed looking up at the dark midnight sky.

"Mother.. everything was much simpler when you were here. At least when you were here pretending was much easier." I said softly looking up at the twinkling stars.

"Princess Sakura?" A voice called from behind me. I turned towards girl with porcelain white skin with wavy grayish-violet hair with purple like gems of eyes.

"Yes?" I answered.

"My name is Tomoyo, the Queen has appointed me your personal attendant throughout your stay here." She said introducing herself with a curtsy. This girl was probably more 'princess' educated than I am.

"Anything you would have me do, or if you need things from the village, I can fetch it for you Princess Sakura." She said smiling. She was the only one in this castle that made me feel comfortable. Maybe, because once upon a time I was a peasant just like her.

"I appreciate that... I would really like it if you just called me Sakura." I said standing from the fountain.

"I feel that would be disrespectful seeing someone with such high standing Prince-

"Trust me it's just a title..." I said cutting her off.

"Just because me or anyone else you meet have a high-standing, it does not necessarily mean we deserve it." I said offering her a kind smile.

"Alright... Sakura if that is what you truly wish.. I would like to show you your bed chambers. Just follow me. " She replied leading me up a good amount of stairs.

"So this is Prince Syaoran's room maybe a room away from yours. The Queen did not want you to stay in the Guest Bed Chambers, so you are in Queen Feimei's old room. She of course was the last to get married last January to a rich King a good distance from here." Tomoyo said presenting me this glorious palace-like room. She opened some lights, and opened the curtains revealing a beautiful view of the kingdom.

"Tomoyo, thank you very much for your services.." I said hugging her then letting her go. She smiled bowed curtsied and left.

I found my bags and all my belongings were neatly placed by the bed. I sighed putting on my nightgown, and slipping into my slippers. I took off my tiara and placed it on the beautiful ivory vanity mirror.

"This is going to a be a long vacation..." I muttered as I made my way in between the soft silk blankets. I fell into a deep sleep.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

Being assaulted twice in my own castle, made my temper shoot to the heavens. I felt so annoyed that I decided to head in earlier than usual for the night. I slowly made my way up to my bed chambers. I looked at the door to my room already opened... Hmmm... strange.. I thought. I walked in turning on the lights seeing none other than Risuka passed out in her red lingerie on my green satin sheets. I hopped on my bed next to her to try to wake her up by kissing her neck. Although my night was a shitty one at that, I had to admit... I was horny. I undressed down to my boxers, and pretty much tried everything to wake her up. I hadn't realized until I went to kiss her lips that she was drunk.

"Are you kidding me..." I muttered trying to shake this corpse-like woman awake.

"Fuck..." I sighed finally giving up. I decided to just leave her on my bed... No use in trying to wake the dead... I debated on either staying on my couch or sleeping next to Risuka. Although my desires of sleeping next to that sexy princess were at an all-time high... I just wouldn't be able to control my urges if I slept next to her, and there's no way I'm going to try to have sex with a girl too drunk to awake from her slumber. I walked past my couch and walked down the hall to Feimei's old room. I mean she did have the best room on the floor. I opened the hall light, and turned it off as soon as I saw the moon light illuminating the room enough for me to make my way to Feimei's old yet comfy bed.

I tripped over what felt like luggage. I shrugged it off thinking it was some stuff Feimei decided to leave here.

"Good for nothing peasants... don't even have the brains to put Feimei's luggage in her walk-in closet." I muttered as I made my way into the king sized bed. I closed my achy eyes and found myself in deep dreams.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I woke up in the morning so cozy. I knew it was time for me to get-up but for some reason this bed was so warm, moving and ruining this comfort would deem foolish. I finally decided to wake up when I felt something hard on my lower back, and opened my eyes to an arm going unnoticed draped around my waist.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed and turned around to a slightly tanned and almost naked Syaoran. Even in my initial scream, he hadn't even winced. How did he even get into my room? Was this on purpose? Doesn't he understand I don't like him... at all? So many questions popped in my head, and with each question I became more enraged. My anger caused me to fill a bucket in the bathroom with cold water and splash it over him. He woke up practically jumping five feet and landing off of the bed. He started wiping his face with his arm, and looked at me in confusion.

"Are you out of your mind?!" He yelled shivering.

"Me? I'm the one who found you with your hands and other body parts groping my skin! You're even more of a pervert than I thought!" I yelled back grabbing a small pillow from the couch to cover myself.

"You are honestly the most craziest bitch I have ever come across... It was a mistake! Like I would ever want to sleep next to an assaulting little cunt like you! Last night was probably the most action you've ever experienced in your entire life!" He yelled raising his voice to a high.

"You know I would totally cry myself into a corner right now if it weren't for the fact that I don't give a shit about what some spoiled, arrogant, low life prince like you thought!" I yelled as he walked out of my room. Tomoyo walked in soon after seeing the bed was soaked, she quickly grabbed some towels to try to absorb the excess water, and took the sheets on the bed to wash.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"Spoiled and arrogant huh?" I muttered making my way into my own room, still seeing Risuka occupying my bed.

"Risuka wake up... and get the fuck out of my room... " I said angrily waking her up. She looked up at me and rubbed her eyes. I'd notice she was still a little tipsy, when she almost walked out of my room with just her lingerie on. I helped her get into her dress, and she finally made her way out of my room.

You know before it was just talk, about making this mannerless prude pay, now I feel I need to set some plans into motion to teach this woman a lesson. What harm would it do to try and toggle with this woman's affection knowing my own would never shift? I grinned as I stood in my bathroom drying myself off with a towel. I have never had a woman turn me down in any way, and seeing as this woman has never even given me a chance would pose as a disadvantage.

*Knock Knock* I looked over to my door seeing someone open it slightly.

"Syaoran! Hey brother!" Eriol called opening and shutting my door behind him. I looked at him unamused at his presence.

"Well.. someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he joked making himself comfortable on my leather couch.

"So have you seen Princess Sakura yet?" He asked fluffing up one of the couch pillows before laying on it. I rolled my eyes.

"I overheard she's staying in your castle. I saw her briefly when I made my way up here." He said glancing at my monotone expression.

"And? What do I care about some-

"Well she is one breathtakingly beautiful Princess, She's a little rough around the edges, nothing a little charm won't fix.." He grinned possibly thinking in the same manner as me.

"Forget it moron, there's no way in hell she would lay with the likes of you.. " I said simply walking over to my windows to open them to the sunny balcony. Eriol flashed me a grin, he knew this was the woman that I had a slight altercation with last night, because I had told him briefly about it before heading to bed.

"Besides, I have bigger plans for her.." I said looking over the balcony.

"Such as?" He asked.

"You'll see..." I said glancing back at him.

"If you're speaking about Princess Sakura, in terms of sleeping with her and then leaving her, I don't find her the type to jump in bed of any prince, no matter how rich, powerful, or persuasive." He said grinning. It was as if he knew something I did not.

"What do you know about my little project?" I asked turning towards him.

"Well, from what I heard she's here to find a future husband... And if not she is to be betrothed to a powerful prince up north of her kingdom..." Eriol said looking up at me.

"Are you suggesting I should fill that position then dump her on our future wedding day?" I chuckled entertaining the joke.

"Honestly, in my opinion you should leave the poor girl alone. Either way she's forced to marry a man she does not love..."He said looking off at one of Feimei's paintings

"But in knowing a man of your nature, I know your heart is set on this 'project' you talk about." He continued.

"Listen, when you talk about love, and you feeling bad for her.. DON'T Eriol. It's slightly embarrassing for you to talk about an emotion not intended for Princesses and Princes. One day, I will have to marry a Princess I will not love, and I will still continue to lust after the many other princesses who aren't my wife. And heart? Can't say I have one minus the one that keeps my body alive. In terms of a figurative heart that feels love for woman, I don't know if one inside of me could ever exist. Seducing this woman into my bed, might just quench the thrill, and challenge my sex life needs." I said looking back at him with a grin. He chuckled knowing my determination is beyond the measures of any other he had ever met.

Author's NOTE: Reviews are welcomed, and appreciated.


	3. Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

Syaoran's POV

I hadn't exactly figured out how on Earth I was going to get the only woman in the castle who despised being around me to at least engage in adult conversation. Maybe she's a lesbian... I mean that has to be the only reason why she's practically scared of me being in contact with her in anyway.. Even if I'm joking about that, it would sure answer a lot of my questions. I looked up at the mirror at the top of my bed still deep in thought. I closed my eyes hoping it would somehow organize the clutter that woman pushed through my mind.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* I turned my head towards the door seeing my mother.

"Syaoran? Have you given Princess Sakura the tour of the castle?" she asked walking towards me. I shook my head no, and simply sat up to face my mother.

"Haven't you heard?" I asked scratching the back of my neck. She looked at me in confusion.

"Hmm.. Ok so she thinks I'm a pervert, because I slept in Feimei's old room last night- Before I finished my sentence I shot a look at my mother's baffled expression.

"Nobody told me she was staying in Feimei's old room..." I said shrugging off her look of disappointment.

"I'm sure that an apology from you will suffice.. have you apologized?" she asked.

"Mother... She poured ice cold water on me... I mean even if I was willing to apologize to her, I don't know if she would even accept it.." I said knowing that an apology was out of the question in my eyes.

"Then you must take her out to keep her mind off your foolish behavior.." she answered. Good to know even my own mother thinks all of this was my fault. I sighed seeing her turn around and shoot me a serious look.

"Today, Syaoran.. No excuses. I will inform her..." She said in a gentle yet firm voice before leaving my room.

Sakura's POV

I washed myself off in possibly the most beautiful bathroom I'd ever been in. There were cherub statues on each corner of the room and next to my the tub there was a statue of a dragon that poured water into the tub when you pressed the nozzle. I wrapped my hair into one of the guest egyptian cotton towels in the bathroom and put on my pink silk bathrobe. I sighed heading towards the wondrous view off the balcony.

*KNOCK* KNOCK*

"Come in.." I said looking towards the door. It was Queen Yelan Li gracing the entrance of my doorway. I smiled walking towards her.

"Sakura.. My dear I would really like to apologize for Syaoran's behavior. I heard there was somewhat of a confusion last night?" She said with an apologetic stare.

"Well, Queen Yelan it's fine, he just startled me, I'm sure it was an honest mistake..." I said fighting back the truth in the back of my throat.

"Syaoran will apologize to you in person of course, and I've arranged for him to take you out as an apology. I'd really love it if you two got to finally be acqainted with eachother..." She said proposing this highly unlikely idea of me and her son being friends in the near future. I knew that in rejecting her idea of me and Pervy going out somewhere, it would be rude on my part, seeing as I am staying in her castle for the whole summer.

"I would enjoy that..." I said in my fake cheery voice.

"I'm happy to hear that..." She said hugging me before she left.

To be truthful, maybe I was being a little mean to this prince that I really know nothing about. I mean I know I've always been this way, but for some reason crossing paths with this one gives me a bad feeling. I brushed my honey brown locks, and had Tomoyo braid my hair for me.

"Sakura.. I actually made this for Queen Feimei, but she was too tall for this dress, I thought it would look wonderful on you please try it on?" Tomoyo said pulling out this beautiful emerald green gown, with white lace dancing along the skirt. She helped me put it on, and I had to say it looked astonishing.

"This dress definitely helps bring out your green eyes.." Tomoyo gushed fluffing the dress.

"I love it Tomoyo, thank you... But isn't this a little much, I mean something as beautiful as this shouldn't be wasted on me going out with Prince Demon?" I asked looking at the mirror. Tomoyo gasped hearing the phrase I had called Syaoran. I chuckled seeing her reaction.

"Sorry, I just feel the prince of this kingdom reminds me of an overconfident little boy..." I said seeing her laugh a bit.

"You know Sakura, for as long as I've been serving here he's always been like that, but to be honest not one female that graces his presence thinks of him in the way you do. They say he's charming, and physically attractive." Tomoyo said giving me a tube of lipstick from the drawer.

"Charming? I guess the women he's surrounded with are completely ravished by his supposed good looks, that they don't take the time to see the monster-like being he is inside." I snorted.

"I'm sorry if I'm sounding a bit one-sided, but I've met so many like Syaoran, but would it kill one prince to actually grasp my interest not just through my eyes?" I asked. She flashed me a smile gave me a quick hug then left.

KNOCK* KNOCK*

"Come in.. " I called standing up from my vanity chair. As I walked towards the door I saw Syaoran dressed up, suddenly walking towards me with a bouquet of flowers. He smiled looking at me as if we had never met.

"Sakura... I just wanted to start over..." He said pushing the flowers towards me.

"Cherry Blossoms?" I asked stepping back.

"I mean it's very fitting seeing as you're name means cherry blossom.." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

It was as if his aura changed... Like two different people held captive in the same physical form.

"To be honest I'm allergic to them so, give them to one of the other princesses drooling for your attention..." I said walking past him and out the door in the hallway.

"What's your problem?" He asked grabbing my hand to turn me towards him.

"I'm allergic to them... I don't know what else to tell you.. Now out of respect for your mother you're supposed to take me somewhere right? Now why don't we just pretend that we went somewhere and that's that?" I said in possibly the most distant voice I could maneuver. He merely smirked.

"You are the sexiest girl I think I have ever met..." He said, seeing my face turn red in that instant. I knew he'd been angry about that remark, but for some reason he controlled his temper to turn the attitude around.

"Different...Yes... but you're attitude makes you unique... I don't think I've ever come across a woman quite like you..." He said softly. I closed my eyes and looked away.

"Trust me minus the sexy part the feeling is mutual.." I snapped back walking towards the stairs.

"So about the whole pretending to hang out.. to be honest we can't , but only because my mother insisted on me taking you somewhere to apologize for my rude behavior from before." He said grabbing my arm as we headed downstairs. I rolled my eyes knowing that if Queen Yelan were to know that mine and Syaoran's date hadn't happened I'd be in the hot pot. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden..hmmm

Syaoran's POV

Seeing her shove the flowers back in my face really pissed me off, but what really threw me to the deep end was when she said we could pretend we went out. I mean was I really that horrible to even have an evening out with? Whatever either way, seeing her blush when I complimented her might've just been the best part of our relationship yet. I grabbed her by the arm, and lead her down the stairs and out the front palace doors. I helped her up on our most beautiful carriage, and followed her in. Then the carriage driver lead us out of the kingdom. I had told him to take us to the beach that was a good hour away from the kingdom. I mean, romantic picnic of the sort.. I looked at her as her emerald- green eyes flashed with curiosity as to where we were headed.

"Are you nervous?" I asked putting my hand on her lap. She shot me a dirty look and pushed my hand away. I chuckled

"Nervous? You mean anxious to get this day over with..." She said rolling her eyes.

"Can you at least try to get to know me?" I asked showing a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Know you? To be honest you are like every other man I have met. So you're nothing new..." She said coldly.

"A little cold... if I hadn't known better you sound heartbroken... Are you sure I've never slept with you?" I joked.

"Very funny.. I'm sure all the women you've slept with still flock you despite your personality.." She shot back. Getting angry with this woman... would be pointless if I'm trying to get her to like me let alone love me.

"They do... I mean in my opinion maybe it's my performance in bed that keeps them coming back ... literally..." I said grinning seeing her blush again and turn away to the window.

"You're really cute when you blush when I say things like that... Are you a virgin?" I blurted out. I definitely must have struck a nerve.. She turned her head from the window to me and her eyes softened. She got up and kneeled in front of me...What the hell? My heart started to beat faster than usual. She put her soft hands on my thighs, and pulled herself so close to my face. She looked straight into my eyes as if she changed her mind about me...I closed my eyes trying to think about puppies... or something else trying to get parts of me to calm down... She turned my face to the right and when I thought she was going to start kissing my neck...

"Seeing as I find men like you despicable.. Guess you'll never know..." She whispered into my ear, before making her way back into her seat. I sat there trying to fix my pants. My face was red from embarrassment. This woman.. was such a little tease... She grinned seeing my expression, then continued to look away. Fucking bitch... I could feel my anger rise, and confusion follow.. Ok so maybe I may have underestimated this woman...

"Only person that's ever frustrated me like that..." I said laughing the whole thing off.

"Well I guess if you were around someone who was constant in truth, you wouldn't be the way you are..." She simply answered.

"Listen.. You don't know me so don't sit there-

"Prince Syaoran, future heir of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world. Future wife, possibly not, because he chooses to conquer all women in his bed... and unfaithful men like him will never be happy with one woman to fulfill his physical, lustful desires. With a snap of his fingers, women fly left and right.. But will he ever be satisfied with all the meaningless relationships that crowd his heart... or lack there-of?" She said glaring at me with those intense green eyes.

Am I really that transparent? Of all the women I have encountered this woman is definitely a challenge... Maybe it will take a little more than sweet words to seduce this intelligent human being...

OK guys that's all for now... I hope you all liked it. :)


End file.
